


Daybreak

by raidbossmadi



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone lives, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidbossmadi/pseuds/raidbossmadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Aftermath of the incident nothing is the same. Friendships and relationships are tested, can Mike and Sam find comfort in each other when they've both suffered through so much? And when an unexpected discovery arises from the ashes of Mount Washington will anything be the same again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Dawn

The group of survivors  felt like they were in limbo, none of them were really processing what was going on, just going through the motions. 

Sam barely even  remembered stepping into the helicopter that had whisked them away to safety. She just remembered Mike insisting he not be left alone when the rescuers tried to separate the group out. Since she wasn't particularly worried about anyone else (other than the whereabouts of Josh) she offered to stay with him, while at the back of her mind she wished it was Jess who could be here with him instead. 

The helicopter landing and the police ushering them into the ranger  station from questioning was also a blur only the cold of walking between the helicopter and the building gave any indication of change. Again Mike requested that he not be left alone and given the fact that they were all  shaken up and bloodied such a request was allowed. 

Given any other circumstance She would have made some snarky comment about Mike not seeming like the clingy type but now was not the time. She looked down at his bandaged hand and wondered how he’d kept going so long with an injury like that. 

She didn't have to wonder long as shortly after being placed in the holding rooms Mike fell unconscious right in front of her. As she saw him go down her thoughts ran back to only hours before when Han…..When the Wendigo had nearly caught them.

“Oh my god Michael! Help! Please.” 

\--

Mike didn't regain consciousness until after he’d been admitted into the hospital. He squinted in the bright light and for a few moments and as his eyes adjusted he thought maybe he  _ had _ died that night. 

That thought was quickly silenced by a glance over at his left arm, his hand wrapped in gauze save for two fingers and his thumb. Further up his arm was an IV drip. 

“ _ Well at least we know it wasn't all some bad dream” _

“Oh good you're awake.” A nurse said as she  entered his room checking his drip and charts. 

“You were brought in about a day ago, passed out from blood loss and shock. We gave you a blood transfusion and the doctors cleaned and closed up the blunt trauma to your hand. The laceration on you face should heal on its own and your stitches can come out in about two weeks.” She explained as she changed the bandage on his hand. 

He looked away not quite ready to see the remains of his hand after the number the bear trap and machete had pulled on it.

“You uh...You didn't call my folks did you?” He shifted in the bed anxiously as his eyes flicked away from the nurse and out the window. 

“No we would not do so without your express permission.We saw in your file  that your father is a resident of the United States while your mother lives here in Calgary. Would you like us to contact your mother? I'm sure she's worried sick given the news and all.” 

Mike raised a brow. All over the news? Had their story really spread that quickly, he looked back at the nurse and sighed.

“Yeah give my mom a call, last I checked she’s out of the province right now but I'm sure she’d like to know I'm alright."  The nurse nodded and stepped back out into the hall. 

“ _ Great just great I hope the media hasn't said anything to crazy...or released our identities but mom knew I was on Mount Washington this weekend and I'm sure they haven't scrubbed that out.” _

Mike was worried about the others, about Jess, had she been found too? What about Matt? He honestly didn't have any hard feelings for the guy and he knew it would crush Emily if anything happened to him. 

“Mr.Munroe, you have a visitor. A Miss Samantha Jones, would you like to see her?” The nurse asked returning to hover in the doorway. 

“Sam? Hell yeah send her in.” He replied giving little thought to how appropriate an response that was. He hadn't  seen any of his friends since the rescue...for obvious reasons and the chance to see a familiar face was too good to pass up. 

A small smile crept up his face as Sam walked in looking no worse for wear, she cleaned up and the scratches on her face looked better than they had when she got them a few days ago.

“Hey Mike, good to see you awake.” She said walking over and taking a seat in the chair by his bed. 

“Good to still be with living, would be shame to escape the mountain just to die anyway.” He shrugged things felt tense between them and given the recent events there were so many things he wanted to ask.

“Yeah, they discharged me yesterday, Ashley too but she's been glued to Chris’ bedside since. Emily doesn't want any visitors...save for Matt. I came in and checked on you on my way out yesterday, but you were a sleeping beauty still.” Her last statement carried some weight of being teasing just the kind of thing to help the sombre mood. 

“Well thanks for checking in on me Sam, good to know you and Ashley are doing ok…” Mike frowned as another thought weighed his mind.

“Jess, fucking hell Sam, what about Jess?” 

“They found her outside the mines with Matt, she’s alive. But uh she didn't want visitors quite yet either.” Sam said a look of concern on her face. She knew Mike would be relieved to hear Jess wasn't dead but she was also worried he would be too eager to see her when he needed rest.  

Mike sighed and relaxed, everyone was safe, he had felt so much guilt thinking that Jess had died because he hadn't gotten to her in time. He still felt guilty he shouldn't have let Jess be taken he should have protected her. 

“You should get some rest, I’ll be by again tomorrow to check up on you and the others.” Sam said checking the time on her watch. She rose and turned to leave pausing as she did. “Oh and Mike...don’t watch news alright? It’s all hearsay right now anyway. ” 


	2. Discharged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike figures out his plans for once he gets discharged from the hospital.

Mike was told he’d be kept in the hospital for three more days just to make sure his injuries didn't get infected and to ensure everything was healing properly.

True to her word Sam visited everyday keeping him up to date on what was going on with the others. However when she walked in for her daily check in she had a rather sombre look on her face.

“Something the matter?” He asked sitting up in bed and turning down the volume on the television he had only moderately been paying attention to.

“It’s a damned media circus out there Mike, everyone's trying to find out who we are and I’m worried that if they push hard enough they will. Plus I couldn't hide what happened from my parents could I? So they've been buzzing around asking if I’m ok you know the usual parent routine.” She explained fidgeting with her hands as she did so. Clearly something was still on her mind.

“Uh Mike, I know you're getting discharged and I know your mom's out of town. I feel like it wouldn't be right to just leave you to your own devices when you're still healing up. I talked to my parents and they said they'd be more than happy to accommodate you for a little while and you know my dad’s a nurse and all so…”

Mike considered the offer for a few minutes, it did sound better than going back to his place. He hadn't been sleeping so well and he had a feeling that there was more to it than just being in the hospital.

“Yeah sure, sounds nice. Thanks, I’ll thank your folks when I see them too.” He ran his good hand through his hair. “This has all just been so messed up. Going back to normal life is gonna be weird.”

“We aren't quite in normal woods yet Mike, I'm sure we’ve still got a lot to answer for and we haven’t even heard from the Washington's yet.” She sighed and pushed a stray lock of hair from her face. “I don’t even know what they know, or what they're going to think when they see us.”

“We’ll worry about it when we reach that point until then it's just a lot of worrying none of us need right now.”

The conversation was interrupted by Mike’s doctor entering the room. “Alright Mr. Munroe, everything's in order for your discharge. Allow me to unhook your I.V,get you some clothes and you’ll be all set to go. Remember to keep the dressing on your hand clean until the stitches are out and if you're feeling any pain some over the counter medication should help.”

“You got it Doc.” Mike's eyes followed the doctor as the I.V was removed and Sam produced a white tee shirt and black sweatpants from the bag she had brought with . After all the clothes Mike had came here in were soaked in blood and other things. The doctor left mentioning to Sam to get the nurse outside the door once Mike was all changed.

“Try not to peek ok Sam?” Mike teased in a similar manner to the way she has asked him after they re-encountered each other on the fateful night.

Sam snorted and covered her eyes before turning around. She steeled herself as the inevitable intrusive thought of _what does Mike look like in his underwear?_ snuck in and almost brought her to blush. Quickly she brushed off such thoughts it was odd for her to even have those kinds of thoughts and about Mike of all people.

When Mike was finished changing he got her attention and she went to fetch the nurse who entered the room with a wheelchair.

“Really? You're going to make me leave in one of those.” He complained with a huff.

“Sorry Mr. Munroe, it’s hospital policy. I'm sure your friend here will help save you the embarrassment.”

Both of them were relieved when the nurse didn't assume that they were dating as their status with each other had never really been brought up before this. It wouldn't have been too far fetched to assume that they were dating either given that Sam did done every day to see him, even if he knew that was just how Sam was.

The trip out of the hospital was uneventful and he was glad that they had not run into anyone else in the group. Sam's car was nothing to flashy just a typical four seater one would expect a new high school grad to have, he thought about how neat it was inside as he took a seat, definitely neater than his car.

Sam settled into the driver's seat and sunk into it for a moment. “So let me start off by filling you in on how everyone else is doing.”

“Chris went in for surgery on his leg yesterday, which is why I was in and out with visiting you, so wanted to make sure Ashley was hanging in there alright. Matt is doing fine and he says Em’s doing better, still complaining about being in the hospital but that's typical, she’ll probably be out within the next day or so. Jess still isn't wanting to talk to me much, she wants to see you though. I told her to let you have a day to settle being out of the hospital and then the both of you could talk.”

“And what about you Sam? How are you doing?” She was thankful they were at a red light when Mike asked lest she slam on the breaks out of surprise. She wasn't quite used to him showing concern for anyone who wasn't himself or whoever he was seeing at the moment.

“I...I’m tired honestly, but I can't rest not right now. We all need someone to be rock and that's me, you know it as well as I do. I need to process this all on my terms and this is how I do that.”

He raised a brow and shrugged they all had a long way to go to being normal again and she was right everyone coped with things differently. He just hoped how she was coping was healthy. The rest of the car ride was relatively silent and Mike was hesitant to break it so instead he looked out the window and allowed his mind to wander. He was so spaced out didn't realise the car had stopped completely until Sam gave him a slight nudge on the shoulder.

“Hey earth to Mike? We're here, mom and dad are home so how about we get you inside and you say hi?”

“Yeah sure.” He said examining the exterior of the house as he got out of the car. It was a nice place it had that quaint homely feel to it that he’d come to expect from Sam. “I’ll be on my best behaviour.” He added playfully as Sam fiddled around with her keys finding the one for the front door and leading him inside.


End file.
